Festa para Rukia
by Feeh Neaccc
Summary: O que acontecerá quando a SS ordena que Rukia retorne no dia do seu aniversário?
1. Problemas?

**Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei...**

**Fic sem fins lucrativos, feito de fã para fãs.**

**Yo minna-san! Faço essa fic em homenagem à nossa querida Kuchiki Rukia, que faz aniversário em 14 de Janeiro! E como não poderia deixar de ser vindo de mim... É IchiRuki!**

Capitulo 1 – Problemas?

Distrito de Karakura – 13 de janeiro - 17:00 hrs

Rukia caminhou lentamente até a casa dos Kurosaki. Estava preocupada. Havia ido à loja do Urahara, onde lhe informaram que deveria voltar à SS na manhã seguinte e se apresentar ao seu esquadrão. Pensou na reação de Ichigo. Seu retorno à SS não poderia vir em pior hora! Desde a noite de ano novo, quando deram seu primeiro beijo, a relação deles entrara numa nova fase. As brigas antes tão freqüentes, agora eram raras. O garoto não desgrudava dela, parecendo temer que a imagem da morena novamente se desfizesse diante de seus olhos. Na verdade, só conseguira ir à loja de Urahara sozinha porque receberam um aviso de Hollow no caminho, o que forçara o morango a ir dar cabo do mesmo.

Suspirou e entrou na casa. Ichigo, que estava no sofá, imediatamente levantou, indo na direção da menina, que era calorosamente recebida por Isshin:

– Minha terceira filha, você esta bem? Perdoe o idiota do meu filho rebelde que a deixou sozinha andando pela cidade! Por favor, não o deixe justo agora que resolveu mostrar que é homem e ...

– Cala a boca, velho! Ninguém ta a fim de saber dessa sua conversa maluca! – gritou Ichigo, e em seguida estendeu sua mão para a morena, guiando-a em direção ao quarto para terem um mínimo de privacidade

Dirigiam-se para o quarto, enquanto Isshin choramingava abraçado com o pôster da falecida esposa e gritava:

– Querida, nosso filho esta cada vez mais cruel com seu velho pai! Agora ele só quer saber de ficar no quarto tentando tirar a inocência de nossa terceira filha... Mas estou tão orgul... – foi interrompido por um sapato que Ichigo atirou em sua direção enquanto murmurava "velho pervertido".

Entraram no quarto, fechando a porta, e Ichigo puxou-a em sua direção, beijando levemente seus lábios.

– Você demorou... – disse, abraçando-a e encostando suas testas, olhando nos olhos azuis que tanto o hipnotizavam.

Rukia sentiu-se corar, enquanto o coração falhava uma batida. Devido à proximidade e o confronto dos olhos, não conseguia raciocinar muito bem. Enlaçou o pescoço de Ichigo e o trouxe para mais perto, roçando levemente seus lábios nos dele, enquanto sentia que todas as borboletas do inferno haviam se mudado para seu estomago.

Ichigo abraçou-a com mais força, enquanto iniciavam um longo e apaixonado beijo. Adorava o modo como ela entregava-se em um simples beijo. Com ele não era muito diferente, ele também se entregava, incapaz de resistir ao que havia entre os dois.

Terminaram o beijo, e Ichigo a conduziu para a cama, aonde sentou-se encontado a parede, trazendo a morena para perto de si e abraçando-a. Rukia logo aninhou-se em seu peito e fechou os olhos. Era tão bom poder estar assim com Ichigo, sentir o seu cheiro, o seu calor...

– Tudo certo lá na loja do Urahara? – Ichigo perguntou, beijando-lhe os cabelos.

– Sim.

– Você está tão quieta... O que ele queria?

– Ichigo – ela muniu-se de coragem – Recebi a ordem de voltar amanha ainda cedo para a Soul Society.

Ao contrario do que ela esperava, ele reagiu calmamente a noticia.

– Já sabe quando vai poder voltar? – perguntou o morango.

– Não. Na verdade, estou até surpresa que já tenham me chamado de volta. Deve ter ocorrido algo sério.

– Que nada, deve ser só um relatório que você tem que fazer ou coisa do tipo.

A conversa foi interrompida por Yuzu, que lhes chamava para o jantar.

Desceram e o resto da noite passou tranqüilamente. Ou seja, as meninas conversando, Ichigo e o pai lutando, a calma tradicional na família Kurosaki.

Despediram-se com um beijo rápido na porta do quarto das meninas, onde Rukia dormia quando estava no mundo material.

Enquanto entrava em seu quarto, Ichigo não pode reprimir um sorriso maroto. "Amanhã será um ótimo dia!" - pensou o garoto e, virando-se na cama, adormeceu.

"Cenas do próximo capitulo"

_– __Ukitake taichou – Rukia apresentou-se com uma reverência._

_– __Ah! Rukia-chan. Como está? Antes de tudo, meus parabéns! Byakuia-kun já me contou a novidade! E então, ansiosa para conhecer seu _**_pretendente_**_?_

_Já ia esquecendo... Deixem reviews!_


	2. Um susto

**Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei...**

**Fic sem fins lucrativos, feito de fã para fãs.**

_**Yo. Mais um capitulo da fic. Ia fazer uma oneshot, mas a fic saiu do meu controle. Mas o proximo já é o ultimo. **_

**Capitulo 2 – O Susto**

**Soul Society – 14 de Janeiro - 06:30 hrs**

Rukia chegou bem cedo na Soul Society. Antes de se dirigir a seu esquadrão, contudo, decidiu passar na Mansão Kuchiki para ver seu Nii-sama e fazer seu desjejum com ele.

– Ohayo, Nii-sama – disse Rukia com uma reverencia, ao chegar à sala onde faziam as refeições.

– Rukia – cumprimentou Byakuya – Foi bom que tenha vindo aqui primeiro. Afinal, fui eu que pedi para que seu retorno fosse providenciado.

– O senhor, Nii-sama? O que houve? – perguntou confusa.

– Rukia. Hoje é um dia muito especial – começou Byakuya – por que você vai conhecer seu pretendente.

– Pretendente? – disse assustada.

– Sim. Claro que não se casarão de imediato. Os dois são muito jovens! Mas é bom para uma nobre já se comprometer desde cedo. Faz com que seja mais responsável.

– Mas Nii-sama! Terei que comprometer-me com alguém que não amo? Não posso! – disse desesperada, pensando em Ichigo.

– Rukia, não vou obriga-la a se casar com ninguém... ainda. – disse Byakuya – este é só o primeiro de seus pretendentes. Mas como é uma pessoa muito considerada aqui na Soul Society, ao menos terá que comparecer à festa que ele estará oferecendo esta noite. Não devemos ofende-lo.

– Tudo bem, Nii-sama- Rukia estava um pouco mais aliviada. Ao menos não seria obrigada a ficar com o tal pretendente. Isso lhe daria tempo para arrumar uma maneira de ficar junto com o seu shinigami substituto. – Com sua licença, vou seguir para o esquadrão e apresentar-me a Ukitake Taichou.

– Vá – disse com sua habitual frieza. – Mas não se atrase. A festa começará por volta das sete horas, e será na mansão da família Shihouin.

– Hai, Nii-Sama – disse nervosa. Então seu pretendente era um Shihouin? Isso complicava um pouco as coisas, pois rejeitar um pretendente de uma das quatro casas nobres era uma coisa um tanto perigosa.

Reverenciou seu irmão e saiu andando rapidamente em direção ao esquadrão, sua cabeça a mil. Pensava em algum jeito de rejeitar seu pretendente sem ofende-lo. Talvez se lhe dissesse a verdade. Mas como não ofender um nobre pretensioso dizendo que não pode aceitar o compromisso porque está apaixonada por um shinigami substituto que é humano e tem um hollow interior? "Muito fácil", pensou sarcástica. Notou que havia chegado ao décimo terceiro esquadrão.

– Ukitake taichou – Rukia apresentou-se com uma reverência.

– Ah! Rukia-chan. Como está? Antes de tudo, meus parabéns! Byakuya-kun já me contou a novidade! E então, ansiosa para conhecer seu pretendente?

– Anh... Não muito para lhe dizer a verdade. Mas não tenho muita escolha, não é? – disse suavemente, demonstrando resignação – A propósito, taichou, poderia me liberar um pouco mais cedo? Mesmo não sendo de meu agrado, preciso ir a uma festa que o tal pretendente dará.

– Claro, Rukia-chan! Não se preocupe, poderá sair as 15:00, pode ser? – a pequena assentiu – Ah, e não vá com o coração fechado à festa, Rukia-chan. Dê uma chance ao pobre rapaz. Afinal, quem sabe não é hoje que se comprometerá com a pessoa que pode mudar o seu mundo – disse com um sorriso enigmático.

Rukia assentiu e sorriu. Ela já estava com o único que mudou o seu mundo. E não abriria mão dele de jeito algum.

O dia passou sem maiores novidades. Quando deu o horário que o capitão havia prometido libera-la, Rukia se dirigiu à mansão Kuchiki. Pediu a um dos empregados para preparar-lhe um banho. Entrou no ofurô e se deixou relaxar. Imediatamente seus pensamentos voltaram-se para a pessoa que esteve em sua mente o dia inteiro. Como estaria Ichigo? Estaria sentindo sua falta?

"Ahhhhh, baka!" Xingou-se mentalmente. Esse namoro com Ichigo estava transformando-a numa banana, numa manteiga derretida. Haviam se visto hoje de manhã, como já estava com saudade?

Saiu da banheira e encontrou um lindo kimono estendido sobre seu futon. Havia um bilhete de seu irmão, dizendo pra usa-lo na festa. Ela observou espantada a peça. Fosse quem fosse o seu pretendente, Byakuya queria mesmo impressionar! O kimono era vermelho vivo, com um obi preto. Uma estampa floral em tons dourados iniciava-se logo abaixo do obi, cobrindo a parte inferior esquerda do kimono.

Vestiu-se e logo em seguida uma das empregadas apareceu para arrumar seu cabelo. Prendeu-o de maneira elegante, deixando apenas a mecha que caia-lhe teimosamente pelo rosto. Em seguida, fez-lhe uma linda maquiagem, porém apenas realçando seus olhos e sua boca. Não gostava de maquiagem forte.

Surpreendeu-se quando olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram 18:00 horas. Desceu ao encontro de seu irmão que a olhou – atreveu-se a imaginar – com aprovação.

– Está muito bonita, Rukia – elogiou, deixando-a surpresa – Vamos?

A morena apenas assentiu e acompanhou seu irmão à carruagem. Suspirou. Ia ser uma noite longa...

_**Antes de mais nada: perdoem pelos eventuais erros de portugues... e de japonês. A gente lê o Mangá, assiste o anime e de repente começa a querer ficar metida, usando as expressoes hehehe.**_

_**Ah! Se possivel deixem reviews, sim? É uma excelente maneira da gente melhorar, saber o que agrada e o que desagrada! Sem contar que o seu review faz esta pobre autora ficar com os olhinhos brilhando e ganhar o dia... (olha a chantagem emocional)**_


	3. Uma Surpresa

**Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei...**

**Fic sem fins lucrativos, feito de fã para fãs.**

_**Olha o ultimo capitulo aí minna-san! Particularmente, não sei se ficou muito bom. Mas me esforcei ao máximo e, infelizmente, hoje foi o melhor que saiu.  
>Espero que gostem.<br>Bjs and enjoy!**_

**Capitulo 3 – Uma surpresa**

Rukia custou a acreditar que uma festa seria dada naquele lugar. A mansão Shihouin era muito grande e muito bonita, entretanto, o silencio e a escuridão dominavam o local.

– Nii-sama, tem certeza de que é aqui?

– Claro, devemos apenas ter chegado um pouco mais cedo do que os demais convidados.

Bateram à porta e um empregado os atendeu. Entraram e logo foram recebidos por ninguém menos que Yoruichi. Rukia ficou muito surpresa.

– Yoruichi-san! Você sabia de tudo! – acusou.

– Rukia, é importante que eu acerte alguns detalhes com seu irmão. – disse friamente para a morena – esse assunto é para lideres, portanto, dirija-se ao nosso salão de festas e nos espere lá.

Aturdida diante da frieza de Yoruichi, a pequena não ousou contestar. Andou em direção ao salão, abriu a porta e...

– SURPRESA!

A morena parou subitamente na soleira e ficou boquiaberta. No salão, estavam todos seus amigos de Sereitei: Kione, Sentarou, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Renji, Hanatarou, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Nanao... a lista era enorme. Até mesmo o Soutaichou Yamamoto estava presente. E a decoração? Muitos balões coloridos e um bolo em formato de Chappy. No meio, uma grande faixa dizia: "Feliz Aniversário, Rukia!"

E então ela se lembrou: HOJE ERA SEU ANIVERSÁRIO! Ficara tão perdida no tempo lá com Ichigo, nervosa diante da ordem de voltar imediatamente para Soul Society e mais nervosa ainda com a tal historia do pretendente, que nem sequer lembrara que dia era hoje! Olhou para o lado e viu Yoruichi e Byakuya (pasmem!) sorrindo.

– Nii-sama! – exclamou – Isso não se faz! Mentiu pra mim o tempo todo apenas para armarem esta festa! – fez uma carranca de mentira.

– Eu não menti. – respondeu Byakuya em seu tom habitual – Realmente, quem teve a idéia de lhe dar esta festa de aniversário foi o seu pretendente. Alias, já é hora de ir falar com ele. Chame-o, Yoruichi.

A morena assentiu e saiu em busca do tal pretendente. Rukia perdera sua expressão momentânea de alivio. Então havia um pretendente? E agora?

Yoruichi voltou acompanhada do pretendente. Rukia fechou os olhos e virou-se para cumprimenta-lo, abaixando a cabeça em uma reverencia. Inspirou profundamente, abriu os olhos e foi lentamente subindo seu olhar pela figura. Seu coração disparou. Ele era alto, tinha um porte muito bonito, até parecia o...

– ICHIGO! – exclamou a pequena, totalmente surpresa.

– Yo – respondeu o morango com um sorriso, que foi tirado de sua cara quando Rukia lhe socou o estomago.

– Idiota! Morango Azedo! Quer me matar do coração?

– Sua anã... Eu tenho a idéia de lhe dar uma festa de aniversario, com os seus amigos, e lhe pedir que namore comigo na frente de todos eles e é assim que você...

– Pedir pra namorar? – disse surpresa, com os olhos brilhando.

Ao ver o olhar dela, a raiva dele passou num instante.

– Na verdade ia pedir pra casar, mas Byakuya não deixou – olhou feio para o Kuchiki – Mas permitiu que eu a pedisse em namoro e no dia que vier definitivamente para a Soul Society, poderemos nos casar. E então? Quer namorar comigo?

– Baka! É o que mais quero – gritou a pequena atirando-se nos braços do ruivo, enquanto sorria.

Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha com um par de alianças. Colocou uma aliança pequena e delicada, na mãozinha da morena. Ela pegou a dele e pôs no dedo do garoto, plantando ali um pequeno beijo. Sorriram um para o outro e o encanto que sentiam se fez presente novamente. Os rostos se aproximaram lentamente, fecharam os olhos e deram um longo beijo apaixonado, debaixo de assovios e gritos de seus amigos e do olhar assassino de Byakuya. Terminaram o beijo e ficaram trocando olhares, descansando uma testa na outra, perdidos um nos olhos do outro. Suas bocas já se atraiam novamente, esquecendo dos demais, quando uma voz fria os separou:

– Kurosaki Ichigo. Se tocar minha irmã assim novamente antes do casamento, ela será a primeira solteira/viúva que o Sereitei conhecerá. Fui claro? – rosnou Byakuya.

– H..h.. hai. Não farei mais nada – gaguejou um apavorado Ichigo. Em seguida se recompôs, sorriu e pensou "Pelo menos não na frente dele"...

E assim a festa seguiu, muito animada até altas horas. Sempre que conseguia, o casal dava uma escapada do salão, mas voltavam rapidamente, para que Byakuya não notasse.

A festa chegou ao fim e Byakuya permitiu que Ichigo dormisse na mansão Kuchiki, mas decidiu colocar empregados de vigia na porta de seu quarto, por precaução. Precaução inútil, uma vez que Rukia retornaria com ele para o Mundo Material por tempo indeterminado, seguindo ordens de Ukitake. Na hora de ir dormir, Rukia deu-lhe um abraço e cochichou:

– Há uma passagem do seu quarto para o meu, debaixo do seu futon. Espero que resolva me visitar mais tarde – sorriu marota e deu-lhe uma piscadela.

Ichigo apenas abriu um largo sorriso e deu-lhe um olhar cheio de segundas intenções. Era uma promessa muda. Ele estaria lá.

_**FIM**_

_**Entao é isso. Sim, acabou. Deixo o desfecho para suas mentes safadêêêênhaaaaaaaaaassss. rsrs  
>A ideia de Bya-kun apoiando o Ichigo me veio do que ele falou para o Tsukishima (olha o spoiler)<br>Espero que tenham gostado e que eu tenha escrito shihouin corretamente(haha)  
>E lembrem dos meus reviews...please. Nao faz o dedinho cair e faz muito bem para o autor! A cada review deixado, um escritor é salvo (piegas mas é verdade)<br>Kisses**_


End file.
